Hijikata Toshizo
"The moonlight shone off his smooth, dark hair. For reasons I couldn't fathom, in that moment, the light on his hair made me think of fluttery flower petals… almost as if the cherry trees were blooming out of season." Hijikata Toshizo, '''known as '''Toshizo Hijikata '''in the localization, is the title character of Hakuōki ''(this being the demon name Kazama gives him at the end of the latter's route). He is a main protagonist and Chizuru's implied canon love interest. Hijikata is one of the Vice-Commanders of the Shinsengumi, and later its only Commander. In the localization, he is referred to as the Commander from the beginning, and later becomes Chief. Personality Hijikata is strict enough to have earned his nickname of the "Demon Commander", but has everyone's best interests at heart, even if he usually refuses to admit it. Though his emotions are typically obvious, especially irritation, they do not rule him. According to Harada, "he sees a lot more than he lets on, and everything he does, he does after careful consideration, whatever else it might look like". This extends to voicing his opinion, as in the beginning of the game, he only reveals his views on whether Chizuru should live or die after Sanan requests that he do so. However, he can also hold his own in a rapid-fire argument and is quick to tell off most of his adversaries, most prominently Kazama. Hijikata's style of speaking is brusque and often informal even to allies. Hijikata strives to be a foil to Kondou, but the two of them act alike more often than not. While Kondou's style of decision-making is impulsive and emotional, Hijikata tries to remain aloof and rational to make the best decision for the Shinsengumi. However, he also shelters Kondou from the harsher truths and downsides of pursuing his dream, such as (in his route) his own transformation into a fury. Similarly to Kondou himself, Hijikata's focus on his goal of elevating Kondou's status can interfere with his judgment, causing him to lose sight of the current situation and make serious tactical mistakes. Hijikata has a strong moral compass, and despite repeated claims that he will do whatever is necessary to benefit the Shinsengumi, he often finds ways to justify factoring his personal opinion into his professional decisions. For example, when (on his route) Chizuru asks if she should leave the Shinsengumi because her presence places them in danger, Hijikata does not give any consideration to the validity of the concerns she raises, and instead assures her without hesitation that protecting her is a matter of pride for them. Background Hijikata Toshizo is based on the historical figure '''Hijikata Toshizou. '''He is the youngest in a family of farmers. His parents died when he was young, so his elder sister and brother-in-law raised him. In his youth, he sold Ishida Powder to make ends meet. He is a largely self-taught swordsman who later honed his skills at Shiei Hall, presumably after meeting Kondou. Inspired by Kondou's idealism, Hijikata made it his ultimate goal in life to make him a well-known samurai and further his dream of protecting the people at any cost to himself. In ''Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi ''See also: Hijikata Toshizo/Route'' Prologue Hijikata is first encountered shortly after Saito rescues Chizuru from furies. He prevents her from escaping, threatening to kill her if she tries to run. Perhaps because of her reaction to Okita's insistence that she thank them, Hijikata realizes Chizuru's true gender during this initial encounter. Throughout his interactions with her, Okita, and Saito, he takes a reserved approach to the possibility of executing Chizuru. He would rather not kill her if possible, although he will do whatever is necessary to protect the Shinsengumi and its reputation. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Hijikata appears again when Chizuru is introduced to the rest of the Shinsengumi officers in the common area. He reprimands Kondou for telling her more than she needs to know, but does not volunteer his own opinion until after Sanan invokes "the responsibility of his position". He then states that Chizuru was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and attempts to prevent Heisuke from accidentally mentioning more than she should know. He directly approves of Saito's request to take her back to her room to avoid the risk of her hearing further classified information. Escape or Explanation Choice If Chizuru tries to escape, Hijikata appears again to reiterate his threat to kill her. If she keeps running anyway, Hijikata gives chase and picks Chizuru up to hold her still. When she struggles, insisting that there is something she has to do, he reacts with scorn and reveals that he is aware of her gender, along with Okita. Sanan is also not surprised, although Kondou is stunned. Chizuru's Story Since Hijikata was aware of Chizuru's gender from the beginning, his opinion on her execution has not changed, as he is still determined to do whatever is in the Shinsengumi's best interests. When Chizuru informs the captains that her father is Yukimura Kodo, Hijikata reacts with shock. Following Sanan's suggestion that Chizuru help them look for him, Hijikata concludes that killing her is inadvisable. He then tells Chizuru that if she forgets what she saw last night, the Shinsengumi will look after her until she finds Kodo. After Sanan raises the question of what they should do with Chizuru, Hijikata suggests making her someone's page, and asks Kondou and Sanan if they want assistants. However, Okita interjects by saying that since Hijikata suggested keeping her, he should be the one to take responsibility for her. Since Kondou and Sanan agree, Hijikata is forced to make Chizuru his own page instead. Sometime after this, he requests that she continue crossdressing to avoid unnecessary trouble, and that she remain in her room indefinitely. One Week Later Choice Hijikata and Sanan depart for Osaka on business within the week. If Chizuru stays in her room, Kondou stops by and explains to Chizuru that Hijikata is "the sort of man who can't help but care for others", and that though he may be strict, he is keeping Chizuru confined to the compound for her own good. However, Hijikata has not informed Kondou that he has no intention of employing Chizuru as his page. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 A few months later, Sanan requests that Chizuru check on Hijikata, as he stayed up late the night before doing paperwork. Chizuru calls for him, but he does not respond, so she opens the door to find him still changing. She is sent into the hallway to wait, but Hijikata overhears her talking to herself about his looks and asks why she is there. Chizuru explains that Sanan sent her out of concern for his well-being, but Hijikata says he is only doing so to annoy him and have fun at her expense. Once in the dining hall, he confronts Sanan about his use of Chizuru as a messenger, to no avail. After breakfast, Chizuru stays behind so that the Shinsengumi can introduce her to the Watch in the hopes of finding Kodo as soon as possible. Hijikata informs Shimada and Yamazaki that his best guess is that Kodo is in hiding, but they must tread carefully. After Shimada asks if Chizuru is aware of the extent of their orders, Hijikata says she does not need to know. Yamazaki expresses gratitude for his trust, but Okita takes issue with his loyalty and insults him for it. Saito and Shimada try to prevent their respective colleagues from escalating the situation, but Hijikata ends the argument by kicking the captains and Chizuru out. Later that day, Hijikata is in a meeting with Kondou and Sanan when a cat gets into the compound and causes an uproar. In his sub-route, Chizuru agrees to help Heisuke prevent Hijikata from finding out the source of the commotion. However, when faced with Hijikata and Sanan's suspicion, she opts to tell the truth. Hijikata advocates for leaving the cat alone and letting it depart on its own, saying that it will be frightened of them if they all come after it. That night, Chizuru overhears him talking to the cat about how all living things have trials to overcome. He remarks that the cat must not have anyone waiting for him, and tells it not to get attached, as the Shinsengumi cannot afford to be distracted. After the cat leaves, Hijikata notices Chizuru and reproaches her for eavesdropping, telling her to go back to bed and mind her own business. However, she is less frightened of him now that she has seen his compassionate side. Toudou Memories of Love 1 (Heisuke's route) When Heisuke stays in the compound because he is concerned about Chizuru, Hijikata summons him to scold him for shirking his duties. As punishment, he places him under house arrest and restricts his rations. Later, he apprehends Chizuru after she sneaks out to deliver a rice ball to Heisuke, saying that if she were one of his men, she would have to die for her transgression. However, he lets her off with that warning and permits her to return to her room. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 (Hijikata) Chapter 5 (Hijikata) Chapter 6 (Hijikata) Chapter 7 (Hijikata) Chapter 8 (Hijikata) Chapter 9 (Hijikata) Final Chapter (Hijikata) In other routes Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route Following Chizuru's separation from the rest of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata does not appear again. Kazama and Chizuru arrive in Ezo approximately one month after his death. In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Hijikata's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the first half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Final Chapter In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Hijikata's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the second half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Final Chapter In other routes Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Nagakura's route Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Iba's route Souma's route At the end of the route, Hijikata dies, bequeathing the bloodstained banner of truth to Souma and passing on his title as well. Sakamoto's route Kazama's route Hijikata only appears in the tragic ending, in which Chizuru and Kazama find him at the cherry grove at Goryokaku, and the two men fight to the death. In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life ''Main article: Hijikata Toshizo/SSL'' In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Hijikata Toshizo/HakuMyu'' Hijikata is portrayed by Yazaki Hiroshi in HakuMyu Saito-hen through Kazama-hen; by Izawa Yuuki in Toudou-hen; by Sasaki Yoshihide in HakuMyu Reimeiroku; by Matsuda Gaku in HakuMyu Shinsengumi Kitan, HakuMyu LIVE 2, and Harada-hen; and by Wada Masanari in HakuMyu Hijikata-hen 2. Gallery ''Main article: 'Hijikata Toshizo/Gallery Quotes * "Run, and I will kill you. Do you understand?" (Prologue, to Chizuru) * "Souji… Keep your tongue in your mouth or I'll cut the fucking thing off." (Chapter 1, to Okita) * "If you didn't plan to stare at men changing, close the door and wait in the hallway." ("Shinsengumi Adventures 1", to Chizuru) * "He's doing this to annoy me and no other reason. Having fun at your expense. Sending a civilian on a mission to check up on the Demon." ("Shinsengumi Adventures 1", to Chizuru) * "Crying kids shut up… Men piss themselves… And still the combined might of the captains of the Shinsengumi can't capture one damn cat…" ("Shinsengumi Adventures 1") * "One of these days, your random urges are going to get me in a shitload of trouble." ("Shinsengumi Adventures 1", to Kondou) Trivia * Hijikata is no longer allowed in the kitchen. Apparently, the porridge he used to make in the Shieikan was awful, although Hijikata interrupts Kondou before he can tell Chizuru the whole story. * Sanan remarks that Hijikata is "surprisingly kind toward small animals", despite having earned his title as the Demon. He is also known to talk to cats at least once. Category:Characters Category:Historically based characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Furies Category:Shinsengumi members Category:Protagonists Category:Allies